gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Stump the Schwab
Stump the Schwab is a sports trivia game show that aired for four seasons: the first three on ESPN2, and the last on ESPN Classic. The show was hosted by Stuart Scott with Howie Schwab (known as just "The Schwab") as his sidekick. Round 1 - "Leading Off" In the first round, three contestants and the Schwab complete a list of things in a category. One-by-one, each contestant and the Schwab gives an answer, and if correct, the player scores one point, but if wrong, they are eliminated from the question. If three players (including just two plus the Schwab) are eliminated, the last player can give one more answer for a bonus point. After three lists, the contestant with the lowest score (but not the Schwab) is eliminated. To date, only one list has been completed with no wrong answers (a list on all 16 the time AFC head coaches). Round 2 Round two has all sorts of games, one per episode, played with the last two contestants. Schwab does not play any of them, but will give the correct answer if no contestant gives a correct answer. The player with the highest score after the round wins and faces the Schwab. Some games include: *Lineup Card - A lineup card is shown with missing players. In the first round, the contestant has to fill in three missing players (giving both name and position on team) in 15 seconds, in the second round it's to fill in four in 20 seconds, and the third, to fill in five in 25 seconds. In the final round, if the contestant's list isn't complete, the other player can answer to steal points. *Remember When - Contestants are given 100 points to start with. Host Scott reads an event, and the contestant guesses a year. For every year off, a point is lost, but if correct, they score a point. At the end, two "Ultimate Year" events are given, one per contestant, and this time, for every year off, two points are gone, but if right, two points are earned. *Name That... - Played similar to Name That Tune's "Bid-a-Note" round, the contestant can ask up to seven clues to name a sports figure. It goes from just one clue for seven points to all seven clues for just one point. This time, Schwab reads the questions. *Stop the Presses! - A headline is shown, and the contestants must fix the headline for two points-- one point for finding the error, and another point for correcting it. *Lights, Camera, Schwab! - Four categories related to sports movies are shown, each with three questions. Players buzz-in to answer questions, each worth one, two, and three points. *Who's Got More? - Two rounds of four categories (two apiece), and the contestants is shown a pair of choices related to that category and has to answer as many questions correctly for 40 seconds. Round 3 - "The Schwab Showdown" The winning contestant earns $1,000 and a chance to face the Schwab for more money. In this round, four categories, each with questions worth one, two, and three points are read to the contestant and the Schwab. Every wrong answer earns a strike, and three strikes means game over. If the question is too hard, the contestant (and Schwab) can pass it to their opponent, but an opponent may pass the question right back. Each player can only use one pass. If the contestant has more points than the Schwab (or if the Schwab strikes out), the player wins the money, broken down as follows: Trivia Howie Schwab later became one of the question writers for Sports Jeopardy! since 2014. Links Catsing Audtion site (via Internet Archive) Official Website (via Internet Archive) Category:Sport Category:Themed Quiz Category:ESPN shows Category:Embassy Row Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:2004 premieres Category:2005 endings Category:2006 premieres Category:2006 endings